Her past
by Rainbow lover 15
Summary: Her past. It was out there. She just knew it was. Nothing else mattered at this point in her life. She was on her breaking point. She could not and would not give up under any circumstances...or would she? No distractions? Well there was one, and it was l
1. Chapter 1

**lol i know i'm managing other stories! I got this! Don't worry! And i don't need alot of OC's for this one, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always, first chapters are always short. Yes, this story will be...sorta long ! Um...welcome to myyyy 5th story!**

**Her memory chapter 1**

_There she was, laying on her balcony, looking up at the star filled sky. She wished for something she really needed_. _Any star would do, just as long as she got what she wanted. This wasn't an ordinary wish. Oh no, it was much different. Not a wish for Santa for a toy on Christmas. Not a wish for a fantasy to come true. Not even a wish for a love life. Although that would come unexpectantly. It was a wish, however, for a past. _

_A past you ask? Yes. A past. She knew nothing of it. Yet everyone around her refrained from telling her about it. She wanted to know desperately of her mother and father. She wanted to know why her past seemed like it just crumbled away. She wanted to know how she came about, and where she came from. But those were things she wanted to know. What she needed to know was just one thing. One simple thing._

_She needed to know who exactly she was as a person. Sure, she could easily look in the mirror and describe her physical features. Pink fur, pink hair, average height, etc. But what she could not describe was her origin. What she was meant to be or do. What she could not explain was who she was. For years and years, almost every night, she would lay on that said balcony and wait. For a sign, a guide, anything. No, she didn't believe too much in omens or anything. She even refused to speak with a fortune teller._

_"Fortune tellery is nothing but a trick. A trick to lure people in for their money. Besides, my fortune does not lay in the future, I believe it lays in the past. My past determines everything i'm going to be."_

_That was your average quote you'd hear from her if someone were to ask her to see someone to help her. Sometimes, her opinion even changed other's point of view in things such as that. You're wondering her name I suppose?_

_Amy Rose._

_But that wasn't it. She believed there was something more to those mere seven letters. They were nothing but letters from the alphabet to her. 'Stubborn', one would call her. 'Determined', Amy would say. 'Ignorant' another would say, 'Confidential', Amy would respond. 'Just give it up', groups would say. 'Giving up my past, is like throwing away my very life' , Amy would say._

_Yes, she was one determined girl. For years, she's searched and searched, but has since found nothing. She was fifteen now, and her birthday was right around the corner. She had one wish. Just one. That would soon come true._

**Amy's p.o.v**

"It's out there. I just know it is. My past. What was it? What was it like? Don't I have an origin? Doesn't everyone?" I got up from my balcony and flopped on my bed. If I dream tonight, I hope it will be of my past. Or maybe of what my past was related to, or what my past was like, or maybe even a visual of what my past was. Maybe. Maybe some day I will find it. It's out there. I just know it is.

_and she went to sleep. Another night of not knowing who she was._

**yay! I feel accomplished! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you'll enjoy this! Onward to a new adventure! XD oh and i changed the title. The other one didn't make too much sense. **

**Her past chapter 2**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I woke up to my usual, annoying alarm clock. Cream snoozed in the bed next to me. I tip toed up to her. "Cream? You awake?"

"Pancakes please with extra butter."

I giggled and decided to play around a bit. "With Miles tails Prower on the side?"

"Oooh yeah. Alot of that."

"Uh huh. I KNEW IT!"

Cream shot up with her ears perked up. "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY, AND HOW DO I GET THERE?!"

I laughed and tossed Cream her uniform. "You, dreaming about Tails, a few moments ago, right there on your bed, I don't know why, and all you have to do to get to him is talk, and get to know him better."

Cream flopped back on her bed. "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do. Now get up. We're already late."

I stepped outside of our shared room as Cream got dressed. I looked down at our usual outfit. Navy boots, white stockings, navy skirt, white, long sleeved button up shirt, a red tie, and a red hair bow in the side of my hair. Not too bad if you ask me. Cream rushed out with the same uniform only with black stockings. I led the way down the hallway to the breakfest/lunch/dinner room downstairs.

All eyes were on us as I opened the two doors. "Late again?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'd expect better from you if anyone Cream."

"I'll try my best to be on time next time..."

"Hm?"

"I mean I will be on time. I will."

"I sure do hope so."

I rolled my eyes as Cream and I took a seat. This place sucked, but then again I had no where else to go. Hm. If only I knew where I came from... Cream kicked me lightly with her foot.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?"

"I can't help it Cream!"

"Ladies. Silence."

I rolled my eyes again. "Ugh. Lets go."

I dragged Cream out as everyone looked at us leave. "B-But i'm hungry!"

"I'll buy you something later! Let's go!"

"Okay okay! Just slow down! You're gonna break my arm agai-oh my..."

"What?"

Cream didn't answer. She just kept looking at something. "Cream!" I snapped my fingers on her face. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"What were you looking at?"

"A masterpiece."

I looked over and Saw Tails checking out some books from the library. "Oooh I see how it is."

"What?! N-No! It's not like tha-!"

"Ooh Taillllls! Over here!"

Cream pulled on her ears and whispered, "What are you doing?!"

I ignored her and waited patiently as Tails walked over. "Good morning Amy. Morning Cream. You needed me?"

"Yep. Cream here wants to go to lunch this evening, but sadly I have things to do. I don't know. Maybe you could take her for me. She's been looking foward to it for weeks! Right Cream?"

"Uh..."

"She means yes."

"Oh um...okay, sure. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Uh..."

"She means okay. Thanks Tails!"

Tails waved goodbye and walked off. Cream covered her face with her long ears. "Whyyyyy?"

"Because. That's why."

"Because isn't an answer! Because is used to show why you said or did something! Now whyyy did you do that?!"

"...Because."

"Ugh..."

"Come Cream! Today could be the day, I find out who I am!"

"Um..not to rain on your parade, but you say that every morning.."

"Does that mean I have to give up all hope?"

"Well how do you know there's even any hope left?"

"You can't run out of hope! You can only gain more!"

Cream shook her head with a smile. "If you say so."

"I do say so myself my good friend. Now come on!" I dragged Cream off once again.

"Ow ow ow! Amy! Why are we going so fast!"

"Because!"

**haha. I liked this chappie** ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**not much to say! I hope you're enjoying this so far!**

**Her past chapter 3**

**Amy's p.o.v**

I layed under the shade of a tree looking up at the oddly shaped clouds. Just recapping on my life takes up alot of my mind and time. I always ask myself why. Why can't I remember anything? All I remember was being brought to this place and now...well now i'm here. A sorta...I don't know...boarding school for teenage boys and girls who have no where else to go or be. Everyone has a story to tell, and boy do I wish I had one.

A rainy day I was brought here. But by who? And why? I think I was about seven or six, but that's all I can really recall. Did I have parents? Well ofcourse I did, how else could I have been born? Hm..there has to be something that can atleast point me in the right direction. Do I inherit certain traits, or qualities? Why do I have the personality that I have right here today?

I sighed as I once again had no answers to my never ending questions. Cream sat next to me munching on an apple.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever get tired and worn out from thinking all day about where you could have come from?"

"Well I used to get headaches from time to time, but I guess I've become so accustomed to it that it doesn't bother me too much anymore. Why?"

"Cause i'm concerned about you. All you do all day, every day, is sit around thinking. Don't you want to take a break? Not even a little one?"

"Now Cream, we've been over this already. I'm fine. Honest."

"Well yeah but what are you going to do in life? Shouldn't you be trying to focus more on what you plan to do when we get older?"

"I'll think about what I want to do, when I get older. Right now my priorities lye else where."

"Yeah but-!"

"No buts Cream. You just gotta trust me on this."

Cream sat indian style infront of me. "People are talking about you Amy!"

"And?"

"And that's not gonna give you the best reputation around here!"

"And?"

"How are you gonna get a boyfriend or something if he looks at you differently? And not in a good way?!"

"I don't need a boyfriend."

"Okay, well how are you gonna make more friends?"

"One's plenty."

"But I won't always be here Amy! I have a life I want to live and I can't live it to the fullest if part of my mind is worrying over how well you're going to fair in life! Understand?"

"...And?"

"Amy!"

"Okay I have an idea! How about you focus on your date in a few hours with tails, and i'll keep trying to discover new ways to unlock my past. How about that? I like that idea! Let's try it huh?"

"First off, no. Second, it's not a date. Third, I don't like the idea! Amy if you can't remember, then you can't remember! I know you don't like that, but you're gonna have to learn to deal with it! Maybe you weren't meant or destined to know your past. Ever thought about that? No because you're focused on this one itsy bitsy tiny thing that does not matter."

"Cream where did you come from?"

"You know where I came from."

"Exactly. How do you think I feel when I see that everyone else has a story except me?! It just isn't fair! All I get to remember is being brought here by someone I don't even know. I don't even remember who it was! Could it have been my mom? My dad? A sibling? I don't know! That's the most irritating part about all of this! Just simply not knowing! I don't know where I came from, I don't know if I have any family whatsoever near by! I just...I don't even know if they're alive! But you know the worse part?!"

"Um..."

"I don't know why I can't remember! I don't know why! It's as if my brain refuses to recall my memories of the days before I was brought here! And I can't take it anymore!"

"You've been taking it for the past ten years Amy. You're a strong girl, and I know that if you're strong enough to handle that, you just have to be strong enough to move on. I know you can do it!"

"Well I won't. No. I'm sorry, but I refuse."

Cream smiled a bit. "Alright."

"What?"

"If you're this determined, then there has to be some force of nature pushing you in the right direction. I'll support you the whole way through. You have my word."

"Thanks Cream. That means alot."

"That's what amazing friends like me are for."

"Ha. I guess...annnd here she comes."

"Who? Oh...great."

Cream and I turned to the popular, yet snooty bitch Vera the hedgehog. I guess one could say she was the top dog of the school. Well...one of them anyway...

"Morning Ms. Nobody."

"Morning Ms. Bit-"

Cream slapped her hand over my mouth before I could finish. I rolled my eyes. She just HAD to stop doing that. A girl has to speak her mind. Vera looked me up and down and circled me. I smiled a bit. "Now now Vera. No need to size me up. Unlike you, I don't starve myself to stay thin and fit."

Vera's little group tried their best not to laugh. Among them was Sally Acorn. I looked at her for a few seconds. I don't know why she hung around Vera. Next to Cream, she was one of the nicest girls here. Sally looked back at me then away. Hm. She should know better than to be with Vera. Knowing her, she probably gave in to Vera pressuring her. Cream shuffled on her feet. I definitely needed to teach her to stand up for herself too.

"Oh? And just how do you know that you don't starve yourself? You mean you actually remember?"

I balled up my fist. Now she's gone too far. Cream tapped me just as I took a step foward. I knew what that meant; don't fight. Cream hated fighting with a passion. In other words, she believed that if it was absolutely necessary you minus well go for it. However, in this case I guess it's not worth it. Which I can somewhat understand. Oh well.

Vera began to walk off, but not before spitting on my shoe. I growled in my head and wiped my shoe on the grass. Lucky me the grass was still fresh with morning dew, only messing up my shoe further. My shoe looked a total mess. Hm. Better not let that go to waist! I pulled my shoe off and held it up for all to see.

"Gee thanks for that Vera. Didn't know you were an artist!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean look at it!" I held my dirty shoe infront of her face. "Almost looks like your reflection! How nice of you to make a self portrait of yourself for me! But next time not on my shoe okay? Oh and um..." I began to wipe my shoe on her white shirt that was already showing too much cleavage. "There! Much better!"

Vera growled and swung her hand back. Sally caught it just as it was less than centimeters from my face. Crossing my arms, I smirked as I didn't flinch one bit.

"You have been de-throned for today. I just ended your flow. Now bing, pow, poof, be gone!" I snapped my fingers in a fake "Z" formation and skipped off with Cream hurrying behind me.

"I don't know how you did it Amy..."

"Natural talent. Ya know you should really start sticking up for yourself as well."

"Who me? Oh no, that's just...not my thing. I'll leave that to you."

"Sticking up for yourself shouldn't be anyone's thing because no one shoud even have a reason to do it in the first place, but people have just changed over the years I guess.

"True."

"Now come on, I wanna show you something!" I grabbed Cream once again and took off running after putting my shoe back on.

"Slow down! Why are you...let me guess. Because?"

"Well actually I had a reason this time, but sure!"

**1) Hi XD**

**2) yes i decided to make Sally good. She isn't really a bitch like others percieve her to be ya know.**

**3) hope you're enjoying it**

**4) i'll fix any mistakes later**

**5) plz review**

**6) see ya soon XD**


End file.
